


Il faut croire en l'âme des livres

by MlleHeathcliff



Series: Original Works [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bibliothèque, But SHE is so wise, Ce mec est un enfoiré, Gen, I like to talk about books and life, J'aime parler de livres et de la vie, Library, Mais ELLE est si sage, Real Life, Slice of Life, The guy is an ass, Tranche de vie, Vraie vie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleHeathcliff/pseuds/MlleHeathcliff
Summary: Traînant dans les rayonnages de la grande bibliothèque dont elle était si familière, la jeune femme s'arrêta quand une couverture lui fit de l'œil. Elle était entrée dans cette tranchée de livres avec une seule idée en tête : trouver de quoi occuper son temps pour les quelques heures à venir.
Series: Original Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701571
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Il faut croire en l'âme des livres

Traînant dans les rayonnages de la grande bibliothèque dont elle était si familière, la jeune femme s’arrêta quand une couverture lui fit de l’œil. Elle était entrée dans cette tranchée de livres avec une seule idée en tête : trouver de quoi occuper son temps pour les quelques heures à venir. La couverture du livre n’avait pourtant rien d’extraordinaire : le visage d’un personnage, le titre écrit en caractères aguicheurs, le nom de l’auteur – ou autrice ou auteure, selon les gens. Le bleu, dans des tons différents, donnait un aspect féerique au livre alors que sa quatrième de couverture – noire – ne promettait qu’un résumé qu’elle ne lirait pas. Elle ne faisait pas comme cela pour choisir quel roman elle lirait ou non.

Son fardeau en main, elle retourna à la table qu’elle avait envahie quelques heures plus tôt. Sa nouvelle histoire bien sur la table, elle attrapa le milieu du livre, l’ouvrit et commença sa lecture. Quand elle fut satisfaite, elle passa le reste des pages et se rendit à la fin du livre et reprit le même manège. À quelques mètres d’elle, un homme la fixait, son regard effrayé. Quand elle releva la tête celui-ci lui posa une question, le ton sec et le regard noir :

\- N’avez-vous pas honte de lire la fin de ce livre et de vous couper tout le plaisir ?

\- Me couper le plaisir ? demanda, circonspecte, la jeune femme. En quoi est-ce que je me gâche le plaisir ?

\- Vous venez de lire le meilleur ! renchérit l’homme. La fin c’est toute l’âme du livre ! C’est sa conclusion, sa finalité !

\- Je suis désolée de vous décevoir, monsieur, mais ce qui fait un livre, ce n’est pas sa fin, répondit-elle, sèchement.

\- Bien sûr que si !

L’homme ne semblait pas vouloir changer d’avis et commençait à courir sur le haricot de la brunette. Remontant ses lunettes lentement, elle se tourna complètement vers lui et dit :

\- Dîtes-moi, monsieur, allez-vous mourir ?

\- Bien-sûr, comme tout le monde, ma chère, argua-t-il, prétentieux.

\- Alors dîtes-moi, en quoi êtes-vous différent des sept milliards d’êtres humains sur cette planète ? En quoi auriez-vous plus d’importance ? Si tout un chacun succombe, qu’est-ce qui peut bien vous différencier d’un acteur porno, d’un terroriste ou d’un enseignant ?

\- Je ne suis pas acteur porno, comment osez-vous jeune impertinente !

\- Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n’ai pas dit, monsieur. Nous avons tous la même finalité et pourtant, nous sommes tous différents ; uniques. Ce qui fait de vous ce que vous êtes n’est pas votre fin mais ce qui vous y mène. Vous êtes ce que vous êtes car la vie vous a forgée ainsi ; les épreuves que vous avez traversées, que vous traverserez : c’est ce qui fait de vous ce que vous êtes. En quoi ce roman est-il différent ? J’en connais la fin, et alors ? Je ne sais pas comment les personnages vont y arriver. Je ne connais pas les aventures qui s’y cachent. Je n’ai pas encore lu les peines, les joies, les amitiés, les amourettes, la haine ; je ne connais pas les personnages, je ne sais pas ce qu’ils sont. Alors je n’ai encore rien découvert de ce livre. Je ne sais que comment il se termine et vous savez quoi ? J’ai hâte d’en découvrir le chemin.

Suite à ces paroles, la jeune fille s’enquit de ses affaires et s’en alla sans demander son reste : son livre sous le bras et un sourire éblouissant sur le visage.


End file.
